This invention relates generally, as indicated, to light emitting panel assemblies each including a transparent panel member for efficiently conducting light, and controlling the light conducted by the panel member to be emitted from one or more light output areas along the length thereof.
Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. However, the present invention relates to several different light emitting panel assembly configurations which provide for better control of the light output from the panel assemblies and for more efficient utilization of light, which results in greater light output from the panel assemblies.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the light emitting panel assemblies include a light emitting panel member having a light transition area in which at least one light source is suitably mounted for transmission of light to the light input surface of the panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light source is desirably embedded, potted or bonded to the light transition area to eliminate any air gaps, decrease surface reflections and/or eliminate any lens effect between the light source and light transition area, thereby reducing light loss and increasing the light output from the panel assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the panel assemblies may include reflective or refractive surfaces for changing the path of a portion of the light, emitted from the light source, that would not normally enter the panel members at an acceptable angle that allows the light to remain in the panel members for a longer period of time and/or increase the efficiency of the panel members.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light emitting panel members include a pattern of light extracting deformities or disruptions which provide a desired light output distribution from the panel members by changing the angle of refraction of a portion of the light from one or more light output areas of the panel members.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the light source may include multiple colored light sources for supplying light to one or more light output areas, and for providing a colored or white light output distribution.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the panel assemblies include a transition area for mixing the multiple colored lights, prior to the light entering the panel members, in order to effect a desired colored or white light output distribution.
The various light emitting panel assemblies of the present invention are very efficient panel assemblies that may be used to produce increased uniformity and higher light output from the panel members with lower power requirements, and allow the panel members to be made thinner and/or longer, and/or of various shapes and sizes.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention then comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.